


And All I Can Taste is This Moment

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACWCD prompt 12: "If only I'd just gone over when she called.", F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, cacwcd, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he tried as fast as he could to get to her before it was too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All I Can Taste is This Moment

** And All I Can Taste is This Moment **

**Here we are with another one-shot for the CACWCD going on! I hope many of you are enjoying your winter break (if you started) and to those who are still in school, I wish you good luck on any tests as well as surviving the next few days!**

**I’ll be starting on a mini-series about Steve and Nat adopting other heroes in the Marvel verse, you can blame the deleted scene in Age of Ultron from Marvel Phase II dvd box set, when Nat notices Wanda’s wearing her red jacket. I had made an Romanogers extended dialogue to that scene, so you want to check it out here’s the link:**

**http: // sassaspazz.tumblr . com /post /135390767862 /nat-rogers-is-that-my-jacket-steve-shes-with**

**Just backspace the spaces that I have there.**

**Summary:** _he tried as fast as he could to get to her before it was too late_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 12: "If only I'd just gone over when she called."_

_“Steve, please hurry, I need you.”_

That was the last thing the super soldier heard on his voice mail before he bolted out. The pleading tone in his wife’s voice worried him, so he sprinted as fast as he could out of the quinjet. All the other agents moved out of the way or got shoved aside as Captain America ran as fast as the devil. The moment he entered the garage, he quickly ran towards his motorcycle and drove it high speed.

The speed he was going allowed him to speed by any of the yellow lights before they could turn red. His mind focused on one thing that Nat needed him and he wasn’t there. Too focused on getting to where his wife was, he didn’t notice the police siren in the back.

 _“I don’t have time for this,”_ he flipped open a small hatch on his handlebar and pressed down on a blue button. The moment he revved, his bike ignited, allowing him to go much faster. _“Thank you Tony for installing these new thrusters.”_

Once Steve got to the Avengers Tower, he was surrounded by the police.

“Put your hands up!”

 _“Shit, I seriously don’t have time for this,”_ Steve did what he was told and turned around. “You guys have to let me go.”

“Sir, you were going extremely fast and not to mention didn’t pullover when we were coming after you.”

“But my wife needs me!” The blond started to yell, obviously frustrated, “If I don’t go in this tower, she’ll die!”

“Stand down sir,” another police man said.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Tony came out of the building. “Settle down ladies and gentlemen. I’m sure we can let Captain America slide just this once for breaking the speed limit.”

Once they were calm, they got a clear view of the uniform Steve was wearing. He was still wearing his Captain America suit, not bothered to change out of it after coming back to SHIELD.

“Shit,” the deputy cursed, “alright, just this once Captain we’ll let you slide. Just get to your wife.” With that, he and all the other police officers cleared out.

Tony let out a sigh of relief, “Jesus Cap, you gave me quite the scare when you brought the whole task force over.” He let out a surprised yelp when Steve held him up. “Woah Rogers calm down.”

“Is Nat alright?!”

“First let me down,” the blond did what he was told, “how about we go inside and see for yourself, hmm?”

Steve nodded and the two ran inside of the building, Tony instructing JARVIS what floor they needed to be in. Once they reached the medical bay floor, Bruce spotted them.

“The man of the hour has arrived,” Tony proclaimed as Steve nearly bolted out of the elevator.

“Slow down there Steve,” Bruce placed his hand on Steve’s chest, “you have to clean yourself up first.”

He was responded with a grumble as he headed towards the showering area. Stark threw him a duffle bag with his clothes. After a minute of scrubbing down, thank god for Tony installing high powered showers, Steve was quickly changed and ran back to the others. The moment he met up with Tony and Bruce, Clint walked towards the trio.

“Finally your here,” he panted, “she’s been asking for you for hours.”

“Sorry, had to go on radio silence,” Steve looked around, worried, “is she alright.”

They winced the moment they heard a scream.

“Does that answer your question Cap,” Clint grinned playfully.

Another scream, followed by a string of Russian cursing followed.

“You better go in there Capsicle, before Nat decides to kill you.” Tony patted his shoulder.

Steve nodded and quickly ran, the moment he burst into the room, and a pillow was thrown at him and nearly knocked him over.

“Finally you’re here!” Steve grabbed the pillow and headed towards her side. Sitting on the chair that was placed there. He yelped as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. “You have no idea how much pain I’ve been in.”

“I’m sorry Nat,” he stroked her face, “I was on radio silence, and when I got back I just checked my voicemail, so I ran as fast as I could. Then speeded over and got chased by the police.”

The spy laughed, “Yeah, I heard the shouting outside, Captain America in a speed chase.” She groaned as another pain shot through her body. “Oh god, it hurts so much.”

“Mrs. Rogers I need you to push,” Dr. Fine instructed.

The red head glared at him, “What the hell do you think I’ve been doing for the past five hours.” Nat leaned back and let out a scream. “Just get this baby out of me!”

Steve took her hand and right hand began to stroke her hair. “Come babe, you’ve got this.”

The doctor began to smile as he saw progress. “You’re doing an excellent job Natasha. Captain, keep encouraging your wife.”

Nodding, Steve continued his words of encouragement, after one last push and final scream, alongside squeezing Steve’s hand to death. A loud cry was heard throughout the room, Nat fell back exhausted and tired, Steve brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. A nurse came by to cut the umbilical cord and began to clean up the screaming babe. Once she was done and swaddled the child, she smiled at the new parents.

“Would you like to meet your son?”

Nat nodded and the nurse carefully placed the crying baby into the new mother’s arms. Once he was settled down, the crying stopped, and both Dr. Fine and the nurse left the room. The red head found herself letting out a chocked laugh as tears began to form in her eyes.

“He’s beautiful Nat,” Steve whispered quietly, as tears were forming in his eyes as well.

The child squirmed a bit in her arms, “Yes he is,” she gently stroked his cheek. “Hello James.” A small gurgle escaped his lips as a sign of accepting his name.

“You did good Nat,” Steve placed a loving kiss on his wife’s head.

She giggled in response, “You mean _we_ did good.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Nat made room, allowing Steve to sit on the bed and wrap his arms around his wife and new son. She could feel herself crying as she held their newborn son.

“What’s wrong angel?”

She shook her head, “I never thought I’d have a family of my own. I thought the chance of giving birth was gone.”

Steve smiled at his wife and kissed her on the lips. “Miracles happen every day Nat,” he stroked James cheek gently, “and he’s proof of that.”

Nat then carefully placed their son in his arms, allowing Steve to hold their son. The red head placed her head on the blonde’s shoulder, resting for a bit.

“Hey there little guy,” Steve whispered softly, “your mother and I are finally glad to meet you.”

James let out a small gurgle and began to squirm a bit, but relaxed as his father tickled his nose. Then, everyone was given clearance to enter the room.

“Ah, there’s my favorite nephew,” Tony held his arms out, causing Steve to roll his eyes.

Clint walked up to the new parents and looked at little James. “So you named him after me, right?”

“Can it Katniss, obviously, they’d name their son after someone much cooler.” The billionaire looked at them, “his name his Tony right?”

Nat rolled her eyes this time, “Like we’d name our kid after you.”

Thor looked over and smiled, “A fine young babe he is, do tell us the name you have given your son.”

The new parents smiled at one another, “James Philip Rogers.”

The archer grinned, “You know, if Coulson was still alive, he’d swoon knowing that you name your son after him.”

“It’s only right to honor him, after he sacrificed himself for us,” Nat looked down at her son, Steve nodded in agreement.

Tony frowned, “Alright, but if you two have another kid, be sure to name him or her after me.”

“Please Stark, I’m like Nat’s brother, she’ll obviously name them after me.”

“Whatever,” Stark smiled, “anyways I brought a gift for the newest Avenger, Legolas cue the music.” Clint nodded and started playing _Hail to The Chief_ , reaching into the blue gift bag, Tony pulled out an American flag blanket. “For the next America’s Golden Boy.”

Steve was speechless, Bruce, Thor, and Pepper were trying not to laugh. While Sam dropped to the floor laughing. And Nat was glaring at the two pranksters.

“If I wasn’t tired, I’d shoot you both right now.”

** END **

**I was going to go to do angst, but I’m trying to keep away from it.**

**Originally I was going to have James have Howard as a middle name, but I ended up switching it to Coulson. Here, they don’t know that Phil’s still alive.**

**And yes, it’s my headcanon that Tony gets Steve and Nat’s son an America flag blanket and Clint plays _Hail to The Chief_. **


End file.
